brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reunions
Reunions is the 10th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. This chapter is also have two cutscene with Reunions and For Mathhew. Summary One man's celebration is another's defeat, and the loser is rarely forgiving. Plot Reunions The 101st Airborne and XXX Corps have a victory parade in Eindhoven with the civilains celebrating their liberation. Pieter who is with Baker managed to reunite with his father and Nicolaas thanked Baker. Franky is walking through the street and saw a beautiful girl on the way. As he proceed to her, it flashbacked Franky telling his squadmates how he never kissed a girl. It cuts to the present where he finally kiss the girl. Meanwhile, Dawson and Hartsock are having a talk about the pistol legend which Hartsock believed but caution Dawson as the legend is a sensitive topic to talk about. Franky talks about him and his unit deeds to the girl before dragged away by Corrion. Hartsock, Baker and Campbell discuss about XXX Corps's timetable which seems to be late. Red wishes it will be over soon so he can meet his daughter. For Matthew At night, the paratroopers rest outside of Eindhoven. Dawson approach to Baker and talks about the pistol legend and supposed secret Baker is hiding. Baker remembered the nightmares of his friends dying in Normandy. Baker denied any hiding which Dawson replies someone disagree with Baker. However, the conversation cuts short as they hear air sirens and saw Luftwaffe bombers bombing Eindhoven. Baker screamed to his men to prepare for a fight. Transcript Reunions As the Paratroopers goes down the road, everyone in Eindhoven celebrates their town being liberated, Baker & Pieter rides on Redwood's tank, Pieter saw his Father, Nicolaas who walks up to him Pieter: '''Papa! Pieter got off the tank & ran to him, Baker follows ,Pieter hugs his Father. '''Nicolaas: Thank You! Nicolass hugs Baker for saving his son and Baker felt gladness. Meanwhile as Franky was walking down with the others, as Sherman Tank pass, Franky saw a Dutch Girl, then walks to her, as Franky stare at her, a flashback happens... Paddock: 'Uh,come again, Beans. (flashback to Franky, Paddock, Courtland & McCreary in a tent.) '''Franky: '''I've never kissed a girl before. Well,I guess like my mom or something... '''Paddock: '''Uh,she don't count. '''McCreary: '''Oh,she counts. Have you seen the Pictures? '''Paddock:'There's pictures? 'Courtland: '''Don't let 'em mess with you,Franky. I didn't kiss a dame until I was seventeen. Back to present where Franky is kissing the Dutch Girl, Meanwhile, while the other paratroopers and soldiers are continuing the march parade, Red and Dawson walks near the statue and talk about the myth in the squad. '''Hartsock: '''The guys told me you're asking around about stuff about happened after D-Day. Stuff about Leggett. '''Dawson: '''It was about anyone who touched that Pistol. They all died! For some reason that doesn't seem to strike anyone else as extraordinarily odd! '''Hartsock: '''It does.They lost friends in what you're pokin' at. It's not easy to talk about. '''Dawson:'Why's it so easy for you? '''Hartsock: '''Because I believe every damn word of it. Red walks off,as Franky talks to the girl. '''Franky: '''Yeah,we're kinda like the bigshots in the 101st. We save people's asses. & You can't understand a word I'm saying can you? Corrion walks up & drags Franky. '''Corrion: '''Alright, loverboy, we gotta keep moving. '''Franky: '''I'll come back for you! As the Dutch Girl walks off, inside a building, Baker, Hartsock & Campbell are talking. '''Hartsock: '''Well we made the link up with thirty corps & did our part. You think we'll get home on time? '''Baker: '''According to Montgomery,Thirty corps ain't two days late,in which they are. '''Campbell: '''What's your hurry, Red? '''Hartsock: '''I'd like to meet my Daughter before she turns three. Red walks out with frustration in his eyes, as Baker glare at Campbell for making a mistake with Campbell stare back indirectly saying sorry For Matthew At night time, most of the 101st are taking rest outside of Eindhoven. Night was calm and it seems peace last for tonight. Dawson comes to talk to Baker, sitting back on a tree. '''Dawson: Zanovich took Courtland and Franky out on patrol around the perimeter. I hope to God those Kraut wankers leave us alone for tonight. Baker: You certainly have a specific way of talking. I'll give you that. Dawson: Is that the gun? Baker: Yeah. I had to use it in Eindhoven. The kid almost shot me. He doesn't understand...any of this. Dawson: Do you? Baker: Excuse me? Dawson: Understand this? That? Baker: You buy into that shit? Dawson: You don't purchase faith. Those men died holding a pistol you refuse to take because, as some pointed out, you were too afraid. I mean, forgive me for not believing it's all random chance. Baker: It was my father's. That's why I didn't want it. Dawson: Yeah, who also died holding it. Baker: What are you trying to prove, Dawson? Dawson: That you're hiding something. Baker's starts to remember what happened back at Normandy where he lost his friends. He first remember the Dead's Man Corner incident where his best friend, George is shot down by the Germans. It soon cuts to Allen and Garnett's deaths. Garnett''': ''Leggett, Allen, get the fu--'' '' Garnett is shot in the head with a splint of surprise before he is dead, it soon cuts to Hill 30 during Leggett death where he is holding the gun with voices back at Allen and Garnett's death . '''Leggett: Baker I'm sorry...There was too many of them. Leggett (voice over): BAKER!!! Voice: This thing is bad luck. Baker soon snap out from his horrible memories and quickly reply back to Dawson from his previous question. Baker: I'm not hiding anything. Dawson: I talked to someone who would disagree with you. Baker: What? As soon Dawson continued, both men heard the air raid siren and caught them surprised. Dawson: Hey, did you hear that? Baker gets up and walks forward to check the situation. Suddenly, Luftwaffe Dornier Do 17 and Junker Ju 87 bombers is seen in the night skies with bombs falling down to Eindhoven. One explosion hits the city and another and another and more bombers are coming to hit the city. As soon Baker witness it, he screamed to his men. Baker: GET EVERYBODY UP! Chapter Ends. Characters * Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery (Mentioned) * Captain Joseph Baker (Mentioned) * Staff Sergeant Matt Baker * Staff Sergeant Joe "Red" Hartsock * Sergeant George Risner (Flashback) * Corporal Jacob Campbell * Corporal Sam Corrion * Corporal Franklin Paddock * Corporal Tom Zanovich * Private First Class Timothy Connor * Private First Class Jack Courtland * Private First Class Mike Dawson * Private First Class Gary Jasper * Private First Class Kevin Leggett (Mentioned, Flashback) * Private First Class James Marsh * Private First Class Dale McCreary * Private First Class James "Jimmy" Roselli * Private First Class Dean "Friar" Winchell * Private Franky "Beans" LaRoche * Private Michael Garnett (Flashback) * Private Larry Allen (Flashback,Mentioned) * Nicolaas * Pieter * Dutch Girl Trivia * Category:Chapters Category:Hell's Highway Chapters